Rising temperature
by slave of the night
Summary: One shot about the reencounter of two ex lovers


Piper casually walked into the hotel not expecting this beautiful sight now displayed in front of her, her eyes widened as soon as she spotted this stunning black haired woman who was just across the hall, she couldn't really see the entirety of her face but she was stunned just by the tiny bit she could catch a glimpse of, somehow this woman appeared to have some features that reminded her of her ex-girlfriend… "God how I miss her" that thought filled her mind while she saw the brunette walking into the elevator.

Later on that day Piper was restless, she couldn't stop thinking about that astonishing woman who reminded her so much of the past… to ease her thoughts she decided it would be best if she just went for a walk, after all Paris has a lot of incredible sights to see and she couldn't wait to explore all those places.

After much deliberation of where she would go first she decided to spend some time by the river seine as many friends of her told her it's one of the best places on earth to visit. The immense beauty overwhelmed all her senses in the most delightful way possible, she stood there for hours trying to interiorize every little detail she could and finding peace within herself as her mind now rested on the nature and not on the woman she saw hours ago. Moments later she thought it would be better to return to the hotel as she was still jetlagged. On the way back she couldn't help but think about the familiar feeling she got while she stared at the beauty in front of her this morning, she couldn't quite understand but she felt like she knew her for so long.

Her thoughts deepened as she walked inside the hotel, she was so distracted that she bumped against some man, her face immediately turned red, she was so embarrassed! As she was about to apologize her eyes kept falling back on the elevator as if the brunette was there again and as a matter of fact she was. Piper didn't quite rationalized about what was happening and within seconds she run as fast as she could to the elevator, she was now inside it but she has yet to turn around and face the person standing next to her.

She felt like her heart would jump out of her chest at any given minute, the thrill and rush of all this sent little jolts all over her body. It felt like eternity until she found the courage to turn around. She was in absolute shock when she found out who was there with her… it was Alex, her ex-girlfriend, the only woman she ever loved before. Her embarrassment made itself known as she blushed rather quickly, no words were spoken, none of them really knew what to say, until Alex stepped in and simply said "I've missed you", this made Piper blush beyond limits, she didn't stutter throughout her sentence which made Piper believe in Alex's words. Piper felt her tongue rolling back on her mouth as no sounds could leave it, she was lost for words. No one had pressed the button to their floor yet, they stood there admiring each other's beauty until Alex made a move and reached Piper's face cupping both her cheeks, she could feel how tense the other woman was, they haven't seen each other in years and now here they are, together on an elevator. Alex seeked the opportunity to press her lips against Piper's and found the perfect time for it when the blonde woman was about to speak. Piper felt a familiar coil start to build in her stomach as Alex's tongue asked for permission to slip inside her mouth, their kiss was beyond passionate, it felt for both, like after all this years they still knew each other by heart.

The dark haired one couldn't help but moan as Piper's perfume invaded her senses, who have thought that after all this years she'd still wear the same perfume… they both didn't want to break the kiss but Piper was the first to give up as she was gasping for air, her eyes were fixated on Alex as this one starts to kiss her earlobe ever so slightly making her way down towards Piper's neck and biting her pulse point but slowly easing the sting with wet and open mouthed kisses, Piper's response was a low yet pleasurable moan under the other woman's ministrations, she could feel heat reaching down the middle of her thighs. Alex had no intention to stop so she slowly lowered her hands and placed them both in the blonde's hips, grabbing the hem of her white shirt in need to feel more of her skin, she couldn't wait anymore and she could easily see how impatient the other woman was too so without any further due she quickly throws Piper's clothes to the floor pushing her to nearest wall, the blonde curses as her now bare skin finds how cold the steel wall is, however, her thoughts drift away from it when she feels Alex placing open mouthed kisses in the valley of her breasts and slowly wrapping her hands around her to unclasp her bra, once Piper's beautiful breasts are revealed to the brunette, this one lets out an almost animalistic moan and she could feel her arousal grow wildly.

She now reaches her perky and bare breasts, she can see how stiff her nipples already are, so she slowly cups the left one while she closes her mouth around the other one, leading Piper to one of the most amazing feelings ever even though she didn't appreciated when Alex teased her so much. After thoroughly examining Piper's right nipple, she moved to the other one and gave it the same procedure. Piper kept on thinking what would happen if they got caught and that only made her desire this more than anything else, she was getting impatient so she decided it was best to speed things up a little bit, she roughly grabbed the hem of Alex shirt and in one movement she easily let it fall to the ground, Alex couldn't help but chuckle about it, Piper was never the dominant one, however, she could understand her and decided to let this pass.

Without any further due Alex reaches the other woman's pants, unbuttoned them and let them slip through the blonde's legs as fast as she can as she was almost done with teasing the beautiful woman in front of her, she could already sense the heat radiating from between the Piper's legs, so she wasted no time in taking her panties and to throw them nearby the other clothes, she looked up to see her girl with her eyes closed and her head thrown back as she waits for Alex to reach where she wants her the most and although the brunette wants the same she doesn't want her to come to her heights just yet, Alex grabs one of Piper's legs and raises it just a little bit above her shoulder, letting it fall to her back so the blonde was now open wide for her to do her magic, she starts to plant little kisses on the blonde's inner thighs not far from her throbbing core.

Piper as frustrated as she was, lets out a growl which made Alex realize she had to be done with her teasing and right away in one slow movement of her tongue, Alex licked the entirety of Piper's wet folds parting them, making her moan loudly under such ministrations, Alex moaned softly at the taste of Piper's pussy, it was exactly how she remembered it. She immediately wrapped her mouth around Piper's clit, sucking and nibbling it, making Piper beg for more. Without any warning Alex thrusts two of her fingers deep inside the blonde woman making this one buck her hips up in order to get more friction between them two, she thrusts her fingers relentlessly in and out of Piper's beyond wet pussy knowing with will only be mere seconds until she becomes a quivering mess. After seeing how wet the hot mess in front of her was, Alex decided to thrust one more finger inside the walls she knew so well, and it was no surprise to her when Piper moaned loud at being so filled. The moans that come out from both woman's mouth are loud and full of desire, they are both sure someone can hear them, but they don't stop.

Alex reinforces her efforts by curling her fingers inside the other woman, hitting that spot she knew it would drive Piper insane, her walls tighten around Alex long fingers as her orgasm wants to make itself known, she can't take it anymore so she grabs a fistful of Alex's hair not letting it go until she is finishing riding the waves of her powerful orgasm, Alex eases her movements and makes sure it's safe to completely withdraw her fingers from Piper's pussy, the blonde growls at the lost and still not fully recovered falls into the other woman's arms.

They could hear someone slowly approaching the elevator so they dressed as quickly as they could and Alex pressed the button to her floor and to her shock Piper was in the same floor, they kissed each other one last time and exited the elevator going separate ways…


End file.
